convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Izayoi Sakamaki
Izayoi Sakamaki is the protagonist of Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They? and made his debut in When the Corpses Cry. Canon Izayoi is the protagonist of the light novel and anime series Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They? or Mondaiji-tachi for short. Izayoi, along with the two other protagonists, is an Esper who lived a dull life in an ordinary world, as he possessed extraordinary psychic powers that made him exceptionally powerful. One day, he and the other protagonists received an envelope that transports them to Little Garden, a place of supernatural powers called "Gifts." There, the residents use Gifts to play high-stakes games known as Gift Games in order to earn wealth and prestige for their communities. So, the three children join the fallen "No Name" community and resolve to help it regain its prosperity. As they learn more about Little Garden, they decide to overthrow the tyrannical Demon Lords in control. Pre-Convergence Presumably some time after the events of the third volume of the light novel series, Izayoi had received another letter from a mysterious, self-proclaimed witch known as Beatrice, before he was suddenly dragged from Little Garden into the Witch's Game against his own will. Plot Involvement When the Corpses Cry Izayoi was a notable presence during the event, his overly cocky attitude generally annoying much of the other participants, notably Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci, whom he butted heads with often, though he learned to cooperate with them and the rest of the group well enough, participating within the Traitor votes when the need arose. He was murdered in the third chapter, where it was revealed he had been assigned the role of Detective and possessed the ability to check to see who the Traitors truly were, one at a time. It is revealed that he was murdered by Mettaton. Later, Izayoi eventually managed to come back to life, facing many trials in the afterlife such as a battle with a ghoulish girl known as Sachiko. The War of the Universe Though he was not involved within the actual Murder Game itself, he appears in the epilogue of Koro-sensei, mentioning that his own world was attacked, albeit unsuccessfully, by the Reapers. After a brief exchange about the value of teamwork, the two go off on their separate ways once again. A Certain Bizarre Affair Second Chapter - Fluctuating World Before he is able to make it very far away from Koro-sensei, he is suddenly attacked by Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci. The two men engage in a brief skirmish against Izayoi and Koro-sensei, only to be felled by them with the assistance and untimely arrival of a powerful Magic God known as Othinus, who disposes of them rather easily, the Esper meeting his brutal death as Othinus ultimately ripped his head off. Epilogue(s) When the Corpses Cry It is generally assumed he safely returns to Little Garden after the Witch's Game, where his world is later attacked by the Reapers, though he manages to hold them off. Character Relationships * Dio Brando - A major antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure who also debuted in When the Corpses Cry. The two of them butted heads on occasion during the event due to their clashing personalities. They met again in the second chapter of A Certain Bizarre Affair, where he was attacked by DIO, and subsequently killed by Othinus. Trivia * In his canon, he was originally intended to be written as a female. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:The War of the Universe Category:NPCs